My Little Pony: Super Hostile
by gamerboy111
Summary: When a meteorite crash landed in the Everfree forest, and the mane 6 go in to find it they end up in a portal to Minecraftia! They find Team Crafted and Kenzie (O.C), and have to go on an epic quest... called, "Super HOSTILE!" O.C story! Enjoy
1. Portal In The Everfree

**Hello, everybody! First of all, this is only my thirty seventh story, so no mad reviews! :D Anyways, this is an O.C story, the O.C submission strip is down below. I'm am only excepting fifteen O.C slots, and the ones I like the best will win the slots. And no saying, PLEASE AD MY O.C! I'M ONLY FIVE! will effect my choices. The O.C's have to me Minecraftian, though. I am also excepting five slots for locations, **_**that **_**submission strip is down below too. And one slot for a O.C boss. This Fanfiction may update randomly, and if I don't update in a while, the story is either dead, I'm working on another story, I'm grounded from screens, or I'm on vacation. (likely on vacation, It's summer, you know) WARNING: I'm only nine, no joke. But I put a lot of work into these stories, and this is also the only story I ever published. But anyways, on with the story!"**

CHAPTER I: Portal In The Everfree

_**Everfree Forest, 12:21 A.M...**_

"This is scary," said Sweetie Belle, walking through the forest. "Do we absolutely _have _to go find that Meteorite? Maybe we should just come back in the morning, oh, you know, with armour and swords and..." Sweetie Belle was interrupted by Rarity, "No, Sweetie Belle. Twilight helped _us_, now it's our turn to help _her_" said Rarity. "Besides," said Rainbow Dash. "It's only a little darkness, nothing to worry about." "Uh, yeah!" said Scootaloo. "Nothing at all to be afraid of-"Then, out of nowhere, a few timber wolves started coming out of the bushes and trees. And... They were wearing leashes? "EEK! I knew we should've came back tomorrow!" Yelled Fluttershy. Then, a few ponies holding the ends of the leashes came out of the bushes and pointed spears at them. "Uh, isn't this old school hunting?" Asked Apple Jack. "Yes, yes it is." Said Pinkie Pie. The ponies closed in, and the mane six closed their eyes, and, well, when they realised they weren't dead opened their eyes, they were in a big leather bag. They could feel themselves being moved, so the strange ponies must be taking them somewhere. "Oof, could these ponies at _least _walk smoothly?" Said Scootaloo. Then, after what _seemed _like hours, but was really only a few minutes, they let them go, only in a strange temple. Rainbow tried to fly away, but her left wing was hurt, so she began looking frantically looking away for some way to escape, and saw a chance to get out and save her friends, but it was a very elaborate plan, and a very narrow chance of it working, but she had to try. "Greetings, Ponyville ponies," said a voice from a big, gold throne. Rainbow found a rock, and told Pinkie what she had to do. Pinkie nodded and said she wanted to investigate something near a metal shield that hung on the wall, so the guards let her past one of the two lines of soldiers that blocked the ponies in. And rainbow told Apple Jack what she had to do. She nodded and got in position. "I guess you have travelled very far from Ponyville to get here today," the pony continued. Then, rainbow gave the signal, and Pinkie Pie walked backwards toward a few of the guards, until she was inches away, and kicked them. Which made the king look towards Pinkie, and since the guards had been knocked on the floor, rainbow tossed the rock she had found towards the metal shield, and gave Apple Jack the signal, she kicked another guard, sending him crashing through the wall, the daylight form the hole bounced off the shield which was re-positioned, and the sun blinded the king for a moment, "ARGH!" yelled the king. All the soldiers looked at the king, and that was just enough time for Rainbow and her friends to run towards the castle door, and out into the daylight. But that didn't last for long, "STOP THEM!" yelled the king. "Use the entorneum ray blaster!" "The entorneum what? That doesn't sound old school at all" said Apple Jack. "Your right," Said Twilight Sparkle. Just then, a small, blue beam of light hit the ground in front of the ponies. And a portal appeared. "What in Equestria? PORTAL IN THE EVERFREE?!" yelled Apple Bloom. "STOP!" but it was too late. The ponies were swept into a red and blue swirl of chaos as the ponies disappeared in a blink of an eye. "I will have my revenge!" yelled the king's final words before the ponies had disappeared.

Meanwhile, far off in the Everfree Forest, the meteorite began to split, a creature stepped out, and it gave an evil laugh, "Hehehe... I am free..." and he flew into the distance.

**Well, there you have it! Chapter two will be updated soon, and the permission strips for the O.C's? Well... Here they are!**

**CHARACTER PERMISSION STRIP:**

**Name:**

**Gen:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Species:**

**Looks like:**

**Allergies/Sick conditions:**

**Other:**

**Where he/she grew up (Optional):**

**Family (Optional):**

**Town/city/cottage (Optional):**

**LOCATION PERMISSION STRIP:**

**Name:**

**Conditions:**

**Temperature:**

**Is it on another planet?:**

**What does it look like?:**

**BOSS PERMISSION STRIP:**

**Name:**

**Power:**

**Abilities:**

**Location found:**

**Purpose of defeat:**

**How to defeat:**

**What does it look like?:**

**And, yeah! So, that includes chapter 1 of, Super Hostile! And, BYEEEEE! (Disappears in a cloud of rainbow colored smoke with a big bang!)**


	2. Mine-what?

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 2 of... (Drum roll) My Little Pony: Super Hostile! Now, I imagine the suspenseful wait for this chapter to come on! (A whole 2 seconds) And I hope you'll like what I have planned for the ponies today... And, well... I guess... Let's get on with it!**

CHAPTER 2: Mine-what?

_**New World, 9:00 A.M, in the middle of the woods...**_

It was a bright and sunny day, and the world of... Well... I don't really know. But, you get the idea!

"Ugh... Where am I?" Twilight asked herself. "Huh, I'm still in the Everfree forest, but, why's everything blocks? And why is it so... Sunny? It's the middle of the night!" as Twilight walked around, she thought of something, "Hey, wait a second... (Gasp!) Omigosh! I'm not in the Everfree forest anymore... I'm not even in Equestria anymore! I'm in a brand new _world_!"

just about then somepony... er... some_body _sneezed. "HUH? Who's there?!" yelled Twilight Sparkle. "Er... me, I guess..." said a blocky, kind of creature, walking out from behind a tree. "Umm... Who are you?" said Twilight. "I'm... Well, Skydoesminecraft, Sky for short. "Well... I'm Twilight Sparkle. Uh, what are you doing here?" "Looking for monsters," replied Sky. "What? Monsters don't exist!" Said Twilight. Just then, a zombie jumped out of the bushes, and Sky turned around and knocked it backwards into a tree with his fist. Then, like, fifteen creepers ran out from the trees, five skeletons ran out from a tree, and an enderman teleported next to Sky, picking him up. "Urgh, let me GO!" screamed Sky with anger. "Not until we DESTROY you, Sky! Herobrine wants to kill you himself! He's attacking a universe called Equestria, now. But he'll be back!" said the enderman. "Wait, did he just say, EQUESTRIA?!" screamed Twilight. All the monsters turned to look at her, and that was just enough distraction for Sky to kick the enderman, and knock the others into next tomorrow. "Did he really just say, Equestria? That's where I came from!" said Twilight. "Oh, really? Well... WHAT THE HECK?! NOOOOOOO!" screamed Sky. "I NEED TO TELL MY FRIENDS!" "Tell them, uhh, _what_, exactly?" Twilight said. "Don't you know? The prophecy says that if any creatures or things from a universe end up in a _different _universe, the universe from the thing/creature's universe, _and _the universe it ended up to, it will END ALL UNIVERSES! They will start merging together, then lava and fire will start coming, water will dry up, ice will freeze quicker, mountains will rise, and soon, if the thing/creature doesn't end up in its universe on time, both universes will EXPLODE! blowing up the rest of the universes! Nothing will exist anymore! We _need _to get you back to Equestria! NOW!" said Sky. "(Gasp!) Well... exactly, _how _do we do it?" asked Twilight. "We need to beat, and kill, Herobrine. He represents the element of death, and that element is the only thing strong enough to make a portal to Equestria. _My _element is the element of Teamwork. And Herobrine needs that to destroy the universe sooner. That's why Herobrine wants to kill me. If you kill someone that represents an element, the person will drop it and disappear" said Sky.

"How do we _get _to Herobrine's lair?" asked Twilight. "Not s-" just then, the ground opened up, and the two fell in.

**So that includes chapter 2! BYEEEEE! REVIEW FOR MORE! (Disappears in a cloud of rainbow colored smoke with a bang!)**


	3. The Sea Of Flames

**Hello! And welcome to My Little Pony... Super hostile! Another mylittlepony and minecraft crossover! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3: The sea Of Flames

_**Minecraftia, in a big hole, 10 : death P.M...**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Twilight Sparkle. "What's going on?!" "The ground broke underneath our feet, _that's _what's going on!" said Sky.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was walking around that same forest with her new friend, Minecraft Universe, at about the same time Sky and Twilight fell. "Man, this place is soooo blocky, right, M.U?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I know, right?" said M.U. "Hey, there's a clearing! Let's go there" said Rainbow Dash. They looked into the clearing just in time to see them fall. "Oh-no! We have to save them! C'mon!" yelled Rainbow Dash to M.U.

They flew as fast as they could, and caught them just in time. "Whew! Thanks, Rainbow!" said Twilight. "And thanks, M.U!" said Sky. But suddenly, the rocks of the hole started to cave in, and everypony and everybody got caught in it, "Seriously, mother nature has got some bad timing" said M.U. Luckily, there was a portal near the bottom of the hole, and the four fell in it. When that happened, everything turned black, red, and orange. And they found themselves in a small obsidian island in the middle of a lava ocean. "W-what?! This is the lost, 'Sea Of Flames!" yelled Sky. "The lost Sea of what?" asked Rainbow. "The lost sea of flames!" said M.U. The prophecy says that the pathway to Herobrine's lair is to first go through the sea of flames!" said M.U. "And you never told me about this?!" yelled Sky with anger. "Well... I didn't think you would understand!" M.U shouted back. "Urgh... Your dead!" yelled Sky. And they started to fight. "Stop it, stop it!" yelled Twilight. "How are we going find a way out of here if you keep fighting?!" "Well... She has a point. We _could _fly off" said M.U. "Already tired. Doesn't work here" said Rainbow Dash. "Doesn't matter. LOOK!" said M.U. Then, from behind the fog, they saw a big boat. "Seriously? A boat? This is the sea of flames, you know!" said Sky. "There's no time to argue with the logic of this story! Get it's attention! HEY! OVER HERE!" yelled M.U. Soon, everybody and everypony was onboard. "Now, where do we go next, M.U?" asked Sky. "Where ever this ship is going, I guess" said M.U. Then, out of the fog, they saw a HUGE obsidian rock... and the ship was heading right for it! Well... Looks like _were _heading for heaven!" yelled Sky.

**That's chapter 3! Hope you liked it, BYEEEE! (Disappears in a cloud of... Well... You get it!)**


	4. Don't have a name for this weird chapter

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 4 of... (Drum roll...) (Deep breath) Umm... Line? Uh, HELLO? Oh, heck. Let's see... Script... Script... Ah! Here it is! Welcome to chapter 4 of My Little Pony: Super Hostile! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4: Don't have a name for this weird chapter

_**Sea of flames, crashing lava-proof boat, 3:00 P.M...**_

"We're going to crash!" screamed Sky. "Save yourselves!" yelled the captain, forgetting that he's not in the ocean, he's actually in the sea of flames and jumped off the side of the boat. "Uh... Well, oh, whatever. Hey! Wait a minute! Rainbow Dash can't fly, because of some kind of force! But _I_, I have a 200 horse power jetpack full-powered!" yelled M.U. "C'mon!" everyone grabbed on to M.U and he flew everyone away from the boat just in time. BOOM! CRASH! SPLASH! The boat sank. "Well... It was _too _easy anyway." "Hey! LOOK!" said Twilight. "HELP!" screamed someone... err... some_pony_ on a small obsidian island with two other Minecraftian's. "HELP US!" "Hey! It's _PINKIE!_" screamed Rainbow Dash. "The lava tides coming in! HELP US!" screamed one of the Minecraftian's. "Hey! It's Deadlox and Husky!" M.U. "Hurry!" yelled Sky. M.U turned his speed up to... 30, 50, 70, 100, 200, 201! "Wait, what's that?!" yelled Husky. "Hmm... (Gasp!) It's Twilight and Rainbow!" yelled Pinkie. M.U swooped down just in time, the lava ate the obsidian just as Pinkie, Husky, And Deadlox we're picked up off the island. "Whew! Thanks!" said Pinkie. "Don't thank me yet, there's still a lot more adventure coming soon! For instance, there's no islands in sight, the ocean is lava, the weight of you guys is weighing me down, my jetpack's battery is low, and we're heading straight for a storm" said M.U.

BOOM! Went another lightning bolt. "Don't you think we should fly a little lower?" said Sky. "Relax!" said M.U. "What's the chance of getting struck by a..." ZAP! "AHHHH!" yelled Husky. "We're going down!" but just before they hit the lava, another portal appeared. And they we're sucked through just in time! "Why... WHY DO WE KEEP GETTING SUCKED THROUGH RED AND BLUE PORTALS?!" yelled Rainbow Dash. They had no idea what was ahead of them. :D

**And so, once again, the day is saved! Thanks to... The Power Puff Girl- Err... I mean, that includes chapter 4! BYEEEE! (Disappears... oh, whatever.)**


	5. Sunburn Islands

**Hello! And welcome to Mylittlepony, Super Hostile! Chapter... 5?! WOW! I can't believe it! Anyway, there will be a O.C character in this story! And guess what? Her name is... (Drum roll) ...KENZIE!**

**Hope you like this exciting chapter! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5: Sunburn Islands

_**Strange portal, 4:00 P.M...**_

"AHHHHH!" yelled Twilight. "Why is it we keep getting sucked into all these portals?!" "And who is that?!" yelled Deadlox. "Umm... H-hello?" said the strange Minecraftian. "H-GAK!" yelled Deadlox. "Um... Hi, my names Minecraft Universe, M.U for short. And these are my friends, Sky, Deadlox, Husky Mudkipz, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash!" said M.U. "M-m-mum-uh-i-" said Deadlox. "Um... I think Deadlox is just surprised to see another Minecraftian. So, how'd you get in this portal?" asked Pinkie Pie. "I-well... I can set things on fire with my mind, and, well... I'm immune to fire. I was on that ship, so I swam out when it crashed and found this portal. I figured that the portal would get me out of the lava" said the Minecraftian. "My names Kenzie." "Mine's xeadlod Oh, I mean, Deadlox!" said Deadlox. Just then, the portal ended, and they were flipped out on to a tropical island. "Ugh," said Rainbow Dash. "Where are we?" "I would guess, Sunburn Islands!" said Pinkie Pie. "How do you know?" asked Kenzie. "Maybe it's the sign!" said Pinkie Pie. "Oh, well... oh." said Kenzie. "Hey! Guys, look!" said Twilight. "There's a note! It says, Look for something big and strong, that once stood tall, but crashed to the ground" "Well... how are we supposed to find that?" asked Sky. "H-AHHH! SOMETHINGS GOT ME! HELLLLLP!" Sky yelled as he was pulled underground. "SK-AHH! THEY GOT ME TOO! HELP!" yelled M.U. "AHHHH!" yelled Husky. "THEY GOT ME!" yelled Kenzie. "AHHHH!" "No... NO! NOOOOOO! KENZIE!" yelled Deadlox. "AHHH! NOW THEY GOT _ME_! HELLLP!" "Umm... so it's only me and you guys?" said Twilight. "Nope! Only you" said Pinkie and Rainbow. "AHHH-bulb." "(Gasp!) Well... Guess it's only m-AHHHH!" yelled Twilight as the last creature on the island was sucked into the ground. Well... _almost_ every creature.

**And that's that! Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make another later today. I was kind of having writers block. But I hope you liked it anyway! Credit to GXAtailsmo for Kenzie. She's his/her O.C. BYEEEEEEEE! (Disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Ha! Finally, a different color! YAY!)**


	6. The King's Return

**OMIGOSH! THE ALIENS ARE INVADING PLANET 47?! NOOOOOOOO! KLAKZ, YOU NEED TO SAVE THE WORLD! HURRY! Oh, uh... I didn't see you there, uh... just watching, Supernatural! My favorite movie! (Not really, I made up that movie! :D) Anyway, here is chapter 6 of... My little pony, Super hostile! Oh, and by the way, sorry for not uploading in a while. Sorry! ): And, well... I'm not nine anymore. I'm TEN! WH0oP! wH00p! :D AnYway, LEt"s gT On Wth T Shoyhuyuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Oh, sorry. Tired! :D Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

CHAPTER 6 - The king's return

_**Big, open, underground cave area...**_

It was quiet under the ground... very quiet. Suddenly, the roof of the huge open underground area started to shake, and a huge, worm like creature burst through the roof, ripping through the rock and stone. And fast, for that matter. Faster than sky digging for budder after he spotted some in a ravine. It was long, at least two hundred feet. It was still coming, until finally, the last few feet of the creature burst through the roof leaving an unstable hole in the roof. But someone was attached to it, it seemed to have a hand like body part, very capable of gripping food. But the person it grabbed was not food, it was Kenzie! "HELP! She screamed. But then, several more creatures burst through the roof, making the place very unstable, it could even collapse. "AHHHH!" yelled Deadlox as he was pulled down by the creature. As well as, Sky, M.U, Husky, Rainbow and Pinkie, Twilight, and... Apple Jack, Rarity, and Fluttershy? "Hey! LOOK! It's Apple Jack, Rarity, and Fluttershy! How'd you get here?" asked Pinkie. "When we went through that portal, we appeared on this island, walked a bit, and were sucked down into the ground by these creatures!" said Apple Jack. "Speaking of which, what are they? I never seen anything like these before. Are they dangerous?" asked Fluttershy. "No. Body. Move." said Deadlox. "Why? And who are you guys?" asked Apple Jack. "We're a few members of Team Crafted. We met up with your pony friends on their little adventure" said Deadlox. "And what are these creatures?" asked Rarity. "Their Naga's" replied Deadlox. "Their super dangerous. They probably want to eat us. And, besides that, the holes that the Naga's digging did are enough for a cave in. If we're not eaten, we'll be crushed by falling rocks!" said Deadlox. "Yikes!" said Rainbow. "This has just took a turn for the worst!" "Well... Really worse. Look!" said Apple Jack.

And there, standing before them, was a castle. And out of the castle, walked the king. The king that they got away from all the way back in chapter 1! "Hehehe..." he laughed. "How do you like... my little PETS?!" he said, and laughed horribly. And besides that, the cave in began.

**Me: Oh-No! The evil king from back in chapter 1 collected Naga's as pets, and ordered them to kill Team Crafted and the ponies! And besides that, the cave in had started! What would happen next?**

**Twilight: You're the author of this story, right?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Pinkie: So you know what's going to happen next, right?**

**Me: Uh-huh.**

**Kenzie: are everyone going to survive?**

**WARNING:  
SPOILER AHEAD!**

**Me: Ye-wait, what did you say?**

**Kenzie: Are we all going to live?**

**Me: What would you guys do if I said no?**

**Sky: We'd all be very scared, and would stop doing this story.**

**Me: ...**

**Everyone but me: O O**

**0**


	7. Team Epic

**HELLO!**

**And welcome to chapter 7 of... My Little Pony, Super HOSTILE!**

**Ta-da! Umm... Seriously?**

**Camera guy: What's going on?**

**Me: Dunno.**

**Director: Did you forget your lines?**

**Me: No.**

**Co-creator: Than what's happening?**

**Me: The speaker that is telling me what to say broke!**

**Me: Oh, whatever. Let's just get on with the show!**

CHAPTER 7 - Team Epic

_**Underground cave in...**_

CRRRUUUUMMMBLE! The underground area started to collapse.

"Oh-NO!" screamed Sky. "The cave is collapsing!" "HEY! King!" yelled... Jerome asf? "Huh? _Fluffy_? What are you doing here?" said Sky. "Umm... Me, Bajan and Ssundee kind of got..." said Jerome. "...Captured" finished Bajan helpfully. "WHAT?!" yelled Sky. "You're members of Team EPIC! How could you be captured?!" "Huh?" said Twilight. "I thought you were members of Team Crafted!" "We are!" said M.U. "Me, Sky, Deadlox, Jerome, Ssundee, Husky, and Bajan are Team Crafted! And MagicAnimalClub, Team MMO's, The Diamond Minecart, and us are Team Epic!" explained M.U. "Speaking of Team Epic," said Ssundee. "We brought a few friends with us above ground!" "Well, what good are they if we don't make it out of here alive?!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Umm... by a few friends... we mean an entire army" explained Jerome. "Oh, but how can they help us if the cave's collapsing?!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"BY USING OUR AIRSHIP!" yelled Jerome.

"BUT WE'RE UNDERGROUND! IT'S AN AIRSHIP!"

"OUR AIRSHIP CAN TRANSFORM!"

"INTO WHAT?! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY SOLID ROCK!"

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A QUANTIX-DRILL GUN?!"

"Actually, no... I haven't"

"Umm... guys?" said Ssundee.

"WHA- HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT HEARD OF A QUANTIX-DRILL GUN?!"

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T EXIST IN EQUESTRIA!"

"Umm... _Guys_?"

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS NOT HAVE THEM?!"

"BECAUSE DIFFERENT UNIVERSES HAVE DIFFERENT THINGS!"

"WELL, YOU UIVERSE _SUCKS_!"

"GUYS?!"

"WE'RE NEVER GET OUT OF HERE IN TIME WITH _YOU_!"

_"GUYS?!"_

"WHAT?!"

"We found a way out. Come on if you want to survive"

"WHAT?!" yelled the king. "Minions, GET THEM!" And the chase began. The mane six, and Team Crafted ran through the tunnel. And the cave collapsed behind them, destroying the king. But the naga's dug through the walls, unnoticed. "Whew! Can't we take a break? This tunnel made by the naga's is really, really huge. I mean, it's 50 feet tall, and 50 feet wide. And besides, the king and naga's would've been destroyed by the cave-in. We're safe" said Rainbow Dash. Just then, a naga burst through the wall, revealing two paths, one leading to a stronghold, and the other a abandoned mineshaft.

"AHH! To the surface! NOW!" said Sky. "NO! It's too far! We'll never make it!" said Rarity. "Then we'll need to pick either to go to the stronghold, or the mineshaft!" said Twilight. The naga screeched, and charged towards the Team Crafted. And just then, another naga burst through the wall and charged towards the mane six, sending the mane six towards the stronghold, and Team Crafted towards the abandoned mineshaft. "Looks like we don't have a choice! RUUUUUUN!" said Kenzie.

And so, one naga chased Team Crafted around the mineshaft, and the other chased the mane six around the stronghold. As they ran, (Or flew, don't forget M.U, Rainbow, and Fluttershy!) Fluttershy asked Twilight something... "Hey, Twilight, how did you know that those things were a mineshaft and stronghold?" "Oh, umm... I... Uhh, read it in a b-book?" said Twilight. "Hmm..." said Rainbow Dash. "_What _book?" "Umm... I, uhh..."

ZAAAAAAPP! She disappeared! And then reappeared? "Wha? Twilight? What just happened?" asked Apple Jack. "That wasn't ME!" said Twilight. "WHAT?!" yelled everypony but Twilight. "Who was that then?!" "When the naga took me down, I was switched with somepony..." said Twilight. "What happened?" "Well, there is a naga chasing us, their worm-like creatures. And, well, there was a cave-in, and... let's just say we don't need to worry about the king anytime soon" said Rarity. "Say, who _was _he?" said Fluttershy. "He said his name was..." said Twilight. "...Herobrine"

**Me: Ta-da! There you have it! There's chapter... WHAAAAAAAA?! CHAPTER 7?! WOW!**

**Twilight: Hey, didn't you say that somepony would die in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes, and some**_**one **_**did.**

**Kenzie: Who?**

**Me: The king.**

**Everyone but me: Ooooooh.**

**Me: And, well... That's it for today! BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**(Disappears in a cloud of chocolate. Yum!)**


	8. Secrets, Surprises, and Evil

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... low! And welcome to chapter... 8?! The fanfiction website is really helping finish stories. But I would only be working on one story at a time, so those of you who want to see the new chapter of How To Train Your Herobrine, you have to wait until this story is completed. Sorry about any inconvenience. Anyway, I decided my poll is just plain stupid. Since only GXAtailsmo and family members reads my stories, and I'll just ask him what stories he wants. And my family doesn't care what I write as long as I wrote it. Their in shock that I write stories with every possible piece of punctuation. Even paragraphs! I'm not using it in this story, though. Since I didn't know how to use paragraphs in the first chapter, I didn't want to delete and then reload the chapter. So I decided to just keep the story without paragraphs to keep it looking good. It would be weird to suddenly just switch. But I do know how. Anyway, let's get on with it!**

CHAPTER 7 - Secrets, surprises and evil

"Huh," said Rainbow Dash as he and the rest of the group ducked under a couple of falling rocks. "That name seems familiar..." "Yeah, I get your meaning... it sounds like Herodrine!" said Pinkie. "You mean that Alicore that moved into Ponyville?" asked Rarity as she used some magic to fling a few rocks towards the naga that was chasing them. "Yup" said Pinkie. "Now that you mention it, he kind of looked like Herodrine..." said Twilight. "EEK!" eeked Fluttershy. "Oh, looks like this conversation will have to be put on hold, there's the other naga" said Rainbow. "We're trapped!" yelled Apple Jack. "But then, the floor collapsed and dropped everypony down, just as the naga's jumped towards the six. (Of course the Pegasus's flew, but they flew out of the way) "Yikes!" yelled Rainbow Dash as the naga's collided. "We need to save them!" "Wait," said Fluttershy. "If both naga's are here, where's Team Crafted and Kenzie?"

"Okay, okay, keep running, I see sunlight!" said Sky. All the noise heard was the thumping of running on the hard smooth stone. As they ran, they ran past a small cave. Kenzie stopped at the entrance to the dark and spooky cave. She was far behind, and stopping at that cave wasn't helping. She looked at Team Crafted, who were far away, and then looked at the cave. After she squinted her eyes, she could make out a small shine of something light blue. It was diamond! It was strange, though. It was only one small piece, alone. She looked at her iron pick, and back at Team Crafted, they were almost out of the cave. Then she looked at Deadlox. Maybe mining diamonds all by herself would help her relationship. She looked at the darkness, then shook her head. Too dangerous. She ran after Deadlox, but what she didn't see was something moving inside the darkness, something dark, and black as night.

**Me: Oh-no! The naga's have joined forces and are more powerful than ever! And the mane six dropped down in a hole, and Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy have to save them!** **And what did Kenzie find? What was that scary thing?!**

**Kenzie: WHAT SCARY THING?!**

**Me: AHH! Um... NOTHING!**

**Sky: We read fanfiction too, you know.**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Twilight: It's true.**

**Me: o_0**

**Rainbow: I am NOT like that!**

**Everyone but me: Blah blah blah, talk talk, yadda yadda yadda!**

**Me: AHHHHH! EMERGENCY PUPPY CAPSULE! NOW!**

**Grey puppy: Ha HA!**

**Kenzie: WHAT?! PUPPIES?!**

**Me: SUPER POWERED PUPPIES! THEIR STUFFED PUPPIES THAT CAN TALK, WALK, AND HAVE SUPER POWERS!**

**Smart puppy: THAT'S RIGHT!**

**Me: GET THEM OUTTA HERE! ESCAPE POD, NOW!**

**Apple Jack: WHAT?! WE'RE ON EARTH! HOW CAN YOU HAVE AN ESCAPE POD?!**

**Me: WE'RE ON A SPACE STATION!**

**Everyone but me looks out the window. And see Earth.**

**Everyone but me: WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Herobrine: YES! WE'RE ON A SPACE STATION! I WILL DESTROY YOU HERE USING MY S-**

**Everyone but me looks at him like he's crazy.**

**Me: He's an actor!**

**Herobrine: NO I'M NOT!**

**Herobrine starts turning into a fireball. And starts flying.**

**Everyone even me and the puppies: AHHHHHHHHHH!**


	9. A New Evil

**me: HELLO! And welcome to... uhh...**

***Herobrine starts blowing up the set***

**me: MY LITTLE PONY: SUPER HO-**

**Rainbow: HE'S ATTACKING! RUUUUUN!**

**me: oh, umm... SUPER HOSTILE! And, well... IT REALLY IS SUPER HOSTILE!**

**huskymudkipz: HE GOT OUR THRUSTERS! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO PLANET EARTH!**

**me: OH-NO! HELP US STOP HEROBRINE AND SAVE THIS STORY BY SENDING REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, AND FOLLOWS! PRIVATE MESSAGINGS WORK TOO! JUST SAVE US! AHHHH! *boom* Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

CHAPTER 9 -

"AHH!" yelled Twilight. "HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" "A lot. Look down. There's lava" said Apple Jack. "WHAT?!" yelled Twilight. She looks down and sees 100 thousand gallons of lava. "AHH!" "We have to save to save them!" said Rainbow. "HURRY!" Rainbow and Fluttershy bolted down the hole, Rainbow grabbed Pinkie, Fluttershy got Rarity, Apple Jack grabbed hold of a big root that was growing out of the wall, bending it down and bolting her up to the surface, like, she's not underground anymore. She bolted up right into the middle of Team Epic, who were waiting up at top level. And Twilight used magic to teleport herself away from the lava. Everypony was safe. They flew up the hole that lead to the surface, and met Team Epic. "Uhh... hi," Rainbow said. "OH! Thank goodness your safe!" said Deadlox. "What happened?!" "Don't ask" said Rainbow. "So, now what?" asked Rainbow. "We're still stuck on sunburn islands, what do we do?" "AHHHHH! HELP ME!" yelled Kenzie. "Umm... for starters, let's go save Kenzie, again" said Sky. They all rushed to the scene, only to see some sort of black, dirty smoke, it had grabbed Kenzie, and was trying to do eat her, or something... "TAKE THAT!" said Kenzie, using black lava on it heat lightning, trying to burn it. It seemed to not be effected by it. "WAIT!" said M.U. "Why didn't you use that on the naga's?" "Oh, well... they were the leaders of the mob attack that destroyed my home and parents. Just the memories stopped me from using it. FREAKING NAGA'S SUCK SO BAD! SOOOOOO BAD!" yelled Kenzie. "Oh," said M.U. "NO! WAIT, LOOK OUT! NOO! KEENNNNZZZIIIEEE!" screamed Deadlox. Kenzie must've lost concentration, because the smoke ate her. "NOOOOOOO!" yelled Deadlox. "...no..." the fell to his knees, tears started to form in his eyes, the world seemed to be ending for him... life had no meaning anymore... he didn't know what to do next. "Wait a minute... WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" yelled Rainbow. "Don't yell like that, are you even paying any attention at all?" Apple Jack told Rainbow. Everything became silent. Two minutes have passed, and still no one had moved or said a thing. Finally, Sky walked over to Deadlox, and kneeled down beside him, he was silent at first, but then he spoke. "I... I'm sorry..." Sky said. "No, i-it's okay... I-i'm fine..." Deadlox responded. Then, the blackish smoke started to wiggle and jiggle, it expanded, and made weird sounds not explainable in text, and then stopped. At this point, everyone was looking at it. Then it exploded. And someone flew out. "Oh... my Notch..." said Deadlox. "KENZIE!" "Deadlox ran up to Kenzie, Kenzie was wearing a black hoodie, weird... "Kenzie..." said Deadlox, slowing down near Kenzie. Kenzie was looking downwards, she seemed to not hear what anyone was saying. Then, she looked upwards and flew up towards the sky, sending a shock wave, knocking Deadlox over. "KENZIE?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!" "Kenzie looked down, and faced Team Epic, who didn't seem as epic as usual anymore. "I... I am not Kenzie..." "Rainbow flew up to her. "Than who are you?!" she said. She used some sort of epic shockwave power to knock Rainbow down towards the ground. "I... am Herobrine's right hand man..." everyone gasped. "You... you could not of turned to the dark side, could you?!" said Bajan Canadian. "Yes... I am no longer Kenzie..." The different Kenzie said. "I. AM. HEZIE!"

**WOW! What a turn of events! We'll we try to stop Herobrine from destroying us, *Blows up a chair* save us from falling to Earth, *Breaks Earth's atmosphere* and stop the new, Hezie, *bursts through the door* you can wait for the** **next chapter! Coming soon to a Fanfiction website near you! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *crashed to Earth, landing straight into a active volcano near a flood with an earthquake and a tornado inside the volcano***


	10. Evil Has Took Over- There's No Hope Now

**Hello! And welcome to My Little Pony... *Herobrine and Henzie blow up a camera. Umm... WE'RE IN A VOLCANO IN A SPACE STATION WITH TORNADOES, TIDAL WAVE, AND EARTHQUAKES! HEEELP! *boom* Well... Everything's fine again! Anyway... HELLO! And welcome to My Little Pony: Super Hostile! Hope you like this exciting chapter! AND HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER TEN! Which is this chapter! Wooooo! :D**

CHAPTER 10 - Evil Has Took Over- There's no hope now.

Silence. Absolute silence. Kenzie had turned to the dark side. And the world seemed to have no meaning. Nothing good will come out of this, nothing... nothing good at all. "K... k... ken-" Deadlox managed to say before Henzie's booming voice shook the ground. "Kenzie..." Henzie said. "She will be known... BUT AS THE MOST FEIRCE RULER OF ALL TIME!" Again, there was just silence. "This... just... what?!" said Apple Bloom. Wait, APPLE BLOOM?! How did she get here? Oh, yeah... They were there and went through the portal in the beginning. "Apple Bloom? Oh, there you are!" said Apple Jack. "Oh, there you are, Sweetie Belle!" said Rarity. "ENOUGH!" shouted a huge, booming, evil sounding voice. "It is I, HEROBRINE! Bow before me... or ELSE!" "Uh, you mean US, right?" said Henzie. "Oh, umm... yeah, yeah... suit yourself" said Herobrine. "Anyway, why don't we destroy these useless people that were trying to ruin my plan?" asked Herobrine, who starting floating up towards Henzie. "Yeah, let's do it now..." said Henzie. "Wait, who's that Minecraftian with the headset?" asked Scootaloo. "How'd you know about Minecraftians?" asked Rainbow. "Dunno, just do." said Scootaloo. "Okay, well, you see... He's Deadlox. He's in love with Kenzie, but Kenzie turned evil and is now known as Henzie... it's pretty bad for him" explained Rainbow. "Oh." replied Scootaloo. "SILENCE!" screeched Henzie. "Herobrine, we must desposible of them at once." "Yes, indeed. But let's have a little fun with them!" said Herobrine. "Take them to my dungeon, at once!" "NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!" yelled Apple Bloom, throwing some sort of gadget at Herobrine. It missed and landed beneath him. "Ha ha, you missed!" yelled Herobrine. "No, no I didn't!" said Apple Bloom. Right then, it exploded and caught Herobrine in the blast. "Ouch!" yelled Herobrine. "Take these ponies to our dungeon, NOW!" "Eye eye, sir!" said Henzie, saluting him. And with that, the ponies, and Team Epic were teleported to Herobrine's dungeon. "They will be destroyed... and I can't wait for it!" said Herobrine. "Yeah, me *cough* too." said Henzie. Herobrine disappeared, but Henzie just stayed there, facing towards the sea that surronded Sunburn islands. The naga's have probably died, and there is no evil here except Herobrine. It had been that way for centuries, and now it's not. Now there's her. HER. "...Me..." said Henzie. "...Deadlox..."

**Well... if you don't like this... what do YOU know about excitement?!** **THIS IS EPIC! Anyway, toon in next time... for not chapter 11, but... the CONCLUSION! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 11 smiles for eleven chapters! Eleven will be uploaded... TONIGHT! :D I'm writing this at 10:13 P.M, so the conclusion will be uploaded by the time your reading this! :D Sooooo... HAPPY READING! :)**


	11. THE CONCLUSION!

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH. MY. FLIPPIN'. GOSH. THE CONCLUSION! OMIGOSH! OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! MY LONGEST COMPLETED STORY... EVER! (At least my FIRST, :D check out The Pony Pirates!) Anyway... Welcome to another enjoyable chapter of your favourite story... My Little Pony: Super Hostile! Doesn't matter if you've been with me from the beginning, or ten years after, this is still a big success for me! Enjoy this exciting conclusion! Anyway, no more stalling, let's get ON with it!**

CHAPTER 11 - The Conclusion

_**The portal in the Everfree... Realizing you needed to help save the universe... Finding new friends... tackling king's... fighting Naga's... falling multiple times... Romance... Adventure... And Friendship... Having love turn evil... It all comes down to this. The finale.**_

There was a blinding light, and everyone had disappeared. Our hero's woke up in a cage, dangling above an endless void. They looked around, they saw a very detailed, and very evil looking fortress. They saw outside, and saw lava. They must be in a big pool of lava. Probably in the nether. No wonder nobody found it. "Wha... wha?-" said Husky. "Where are we?" "Your in my fortress!" said Herobrine. I'll try and give you a idea of where they are... picture a very, very huge rectangle. Good. Now picture a void next to one of the short sides. Good again. Now picture a long hallway leading to a throne. Good. And picture guards along the walls. Perfect. They were in a cage above the endless void. And Hero and Henzie were by the throne. "Herobrine walked up to them. Which took at least 2 minutes. "And so we meet again, Team Epic." said Herobrine looking up at the cage above his head. "I see you have... *chuckle* got some pony friends, there. From Equestria, eh?" "YES! And we will not let you harm them, OR us! And we will defeat you! TWICE!" yelled Sky. "Wait, TWICE?!" yelled Rainbow. "Yes... we used the elements of life, death and teamwork to defeat him. He just barely escaped, but we don't know how..." replied Ssundee. "And you never WILL!" said Herobrine. "Because I will DESTROY you! Look over here..." said Herobrine, waving over to some very large screens. "Watch..." They watched the blank screens, waiting for something to pop up. Herobrine starting glowing, then was surrounded by a big, white sphere. "Wait, spheres in Minecraftia?" said Sky. "Shh!" hushed M.U. Herobrine's sphere shot a beam of light, like the beacon's beam, into the air. Then the screens showed pictures of places all over the universe. Equestria, Minecraftia, The mushroom kingdom, and all other places. They looked happy and cheerful. But then, fire and evil starting coming. And then, like a wave of netherrack, everything turned evil. Innocent creature panicked, and pigmen, endermen, creepers, zombies, and all sorts of monsters started attacking. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" yelled Sky. "But I already have! I have took over the universe, and now... you will... DIE!" Herobrine said. The sphere stopped, and a new one formed. This one black. "Wait, you mean 'us', right, Herobrine?" Henzie asked from across the hall, over by the throne. "Us? US? I mean ME!" Herobrine yelled. "Your as helpful as a block of sand! I don't need you! I NEED ME!" Herobrine turned back to Team Epic and the mane six plus the cutie mark crusader. "And you, DIE!"

Nothing.

Just nothing.

Everything slowed down. Herobrine launched his beam of darkness, it was in midair, heading towards everyone. Henzie shut her eyes. "_**Let it happen! **__No! Don't! Their your friends! Save them! __**Fight them! Your evil now, you can't go back!**_" "But... my friends..." Henzie said. "_**Kill! **__Don't! __**Kill! **__Don't! __**YES! DO! **__No! Fight it!"_ "But..." Henzie said. "_No! Think about Deadlox... the innocents... it's up to you. What do you choice?_" "I..." said Henzie. "...Deadlox..." she said. "No... NO!" screamed Henzie. "I am NOT Henzie!" she said. "I'm KENZIE!" she began to run. The guards noticed her, and started to attack. Herobrine's beam stopped, and he tried again. THIS time, it worked. The beam headed for Team Epic and the ponies. Kenzie dodged the attacks, and her black hoodie fell down. The beam, became two inches from Kenzie's friends. "NOOOO!" yelled Kenzie as she jumped up to Herobrine. He turned around, just in time to see Kenzie knock him over, and into the void. That was it. Everything was just... over. Herobrine was defeated, and all was safe again. And THIS time, he was gone for good. "NOOOOO! HOW CAN THIS BE?! HOW CAN I BE DEFEATED?! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU'LL SEE! NOOOOOOOOOOO00000000ooooooooooo..." yelled Herobrine's last words. Nothing was left of him OR is evil. The monsters disappeared, and that was that. But of course this adventure's not over yet. There was still one more thing to take care of... "H... H... Henzie..." said Deadlox as the cage opened and everyone jumped out. "I'm not Henzie anymore..." Kenzie said. "Call me... Kenzie." and with that, a blinding light appeared, and Kenzie's black hoodie fell off her, and she had her normal clothes on. She _was _back. "KENZIE!" yelled Deadlox. He ran towards her, and she ran towards him. They both hugged each other. "What... what happened?" asked Deadlox. "Why'd you come back?" "YOU happened!" said Kenzie. "I... I love..." stammered Kenzie. "...you... I love you!" "Well, you know what?" said Deadlox. "I love you too!" And that was that. "Umm..." said Rainbow and Scootaloo. "We better get going..." said Scootaloo. "Yeah, umm... c'mon! We need to figure out how to get back to Equestria!" said Rainbow. "Aww... can't you stay for ONE little party?" asked Kenzie. "Umm... Well... Oh, whatever. Fine. Let's go!" said Rainbow.

TIME PASS:

"You know, this little adventure has really done a good job at keeping the pace going, almost like this is a story!" said Twilight. "Hmm... I feel like something there that seems strangely ture..." said Fluttershy. "Hey, M.U!" said Pinkie. "Yes?" said M.U. "Thanks!" Pinkie said. "Thanks? Thanks for what?" asked M.U. "For saving me! Back in chapter 4 when you saved me and I said thanks and you said don't thank me yet, blah blah blah... So I'm saying thanks now!" said Pinkie. "Wait, chapter... huh? I heard what Twilight and Fluttershy said and something weird is going on around here..." said M.U. "There we go!" said Husky. "There's your portal making device! It should send you back home!" said Husky to the ponies. "Okay, thanks!" said Sweetie Belle. "Byeeeeee!" said everypony as they stepped through the portal and were teleported to Equestria. The portal disappeared, and the My Little Pony part is out of this story!

"Hey, Deadlox..." said Kenzie. "The more I think about it, the more I think he's going to come back someday..." "Don't worry!" said Deadlox. "He's gone! He'll never come back!" "And... umm... Kenzie..." said Deadlox. "Um, yes, Deadlox?" said Kenzie. "What I am about to do is one of the most important things I have ever done in my life..." said Deadlox. He leaned in, and that was all he got to do. Because Kenzie kissed him. Silence. Then, Deadlox said something: "I love you." he said. "And I do too!" said Kenzie. Only this time, it is eternal.

**And that's it, boys and girls! *Sniff* I just love happy endings! Anyway, that was My Little Pony: Super Hostile! Hope you enjoyed this exciting adventure! And I hoped you liked this story! Let me know if you want a sequel! And, for the last time in this story, BYEEEEEEEEEE! (Disappears in a cloud of rainbows for old times sake!)**


End file.
